


Hunted

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, O, az első évadtól a negyedikig, de csak említve, ha érdekel titeket folytatom, mert ez egy vers, pontosabban a 67-es úton átírása, és az egész Dean szemszögéből van íródva
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rövidke "összefoglaló" a sorozat első évadától a negyedikig, vers formájában.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~sorry non-hungarian readers, I cannot translate it into english because it's a poem TAT~</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Szóóóval, ez a vers a 67-es úton című dal* átírása. Kb több mint két éve írtam a sorozat ugyanezen címet viselő, második évad 10. részétől meginspirálódva.  
> Egy ideig meg is feledkeztem róla, de most nemrég előkerült és gondolkozom a folytatásán/kiegészítgetésén. Ha tetszik nektek -és ezt jelzitek is- biztos folytatom, mert kedvem is és ötleteim is vannak hozzá. Már csak egy kis motiváció kéne
> 
>  
> 
> *ha nem ismered, akkor ajánlott olvasás előtt meghallgatni

Nagy csaták jönnek és elindulunk, hogy szembenézzünk vele.  
Ha nem találjuk, majd ő ránk talál; nem ez a kérdés lényege.  
Nyáriéjszakán, ha elszöksz, én észreveszem, és kereslek.  
Ha nem tudom, hogy hol vagy, hát megkérdezem Elenéket.

Csillagok, csillagok, mondjátok el nekem,  
merre jár, hol lehet, most a testvérem.  
Veszélyes út, amin jársz, veszélyes út, amin járok.  
Egyszer te is hazatalálsz, egyszer én is hazatalálok.

Tudom, hogy nehéz most neked, de nem kerülhetsz engem el,  
ha összefogunk, mint egy csapat, minden lehetséges.  
Becsapjuk a sárgaszeműt és mindörökké elpusztítjuk,  
úgy, ahogy apa akarta. Most már végre talán sikerül.

Csillagom, csillagom, köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem.  
Mikor már feladtam, segítettél nekem.  
Veszélyes út, amin járunk, veszélyes út, amin járunk.  
Egyszer mi is hazatalálunk, egyszer mi is hazatalálunk.

A sárgaszeműt bár már legyőztük, a háborúnak nincs még vége.  
Boldogulnod kell, ha már nem leszek, s tovább vadászni nélkülem.  
Ne kövesd az úton Rubyt, mert ő a gonoszhoz vezethet,  
a démoni erődet ne használd, ennyi csak, amit kérek.

Csillagok, csillagok, egy kérésem van csupán:  
most, hogy már nem vagyok, vigyázzatok rá.  
Veszélyes út, amin jársz, veszélyes út, amin jársz.  
Egyszer talán hazatalálsz, egyszer talán hazatalálsz.

Megtörtént, amire nem gondoltunk; valaki felhozott engem.  
Az a valaki egy angyal, akinek a neve Castiel.  
Ő is szembeszáll Lilithtel, ebben kellünk mi most neki.  
A 66 pecsétből védeni azt, ami még megmaradt neki.

Csillagok, csillagok, köszönöm, hogy óvtátok!  
Először Azazeltől, most pedig Lilithtől.  
Veszélyes út, amin járunk, veszélyes út, amin járunk.  
Egyszer talán hazatalálunk, egyszer talán hazatalálunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Bárminemű kritikának örülök! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> U.I.:Meglehet, hogy már találkoztál ezzel a verssel Tumblrön. Ez azért van, mert még mielőtt megismertem az AO3-t oda posztolgattam pár versem.


End file.
